The Corpse Parade
by OneandOnly24
Summary: Welcome to the Corpse Parade, my friends. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

_**Hello dear readers, it is me, OneandOnly24. **_

_**Now, you may be wondering; "Why does this story need an introduction? Don't you only do one shots and the occasional multi-chaptered story?"**_

_**Well, my friends, that is exactly the answer.**_

_**I am starting something new.**_

_**I was recently listening to My Chemical Romance's albums and I thought, "Why not try and make a one shot for all of their songs (the ones that fit that is)?" **_

_**So, this book was born!**_

_**Welcome to The Corpse Parade.**_

_**I hope you enjoy your stay.**_

_**Note: Not all songs will be from the Black Parade album. I will include song names as titles, as well as the album in the beginning of each story!**_

_**Sincerely, OneandOnly24.**_


	2. Honey,This Mirror Isn't Big Enough

_**Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us**_

_**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love**_

'_The amount of pills I'm taking, counteracts the booze I'm drinking_

_and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this_

_and well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say_

_Oh baby let me in_

_Oh baby let me in_

_Well I'll choose the life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making_

_and the beauty that I'm faking lets me live my life like this_

_And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say_

_Oh baby let me in_

_Oh baby let me in'_

Seiko Shinohara giggled drunkenly to herself.

'_This is the life. No Satoshit to make me upset or remind me…' _She laughed out loud, stumbling around her room.

For once her dad was actually home and was able to take care of the little ones.

This left the brunette to her only task.

Get high and smashed.

You wouldn't think that Seiko had so much pent up rage and anger, but if you saw her like she was at the moment-her knuckle bloody from punching her bathroom mirror and her face dripping with tears- you'd realize that a lot of things went unsaid from this poor girls mouth.

She felt her phone vibrate beside her and she, in her drunken stupor, answered the call.

"Shinohara-San? Naomi asked me to call…she said she couldn't get through to you and…she thought maybe I could help."

'_And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much_

_You'll invest yourself in me, we're not working out (we're not working out)_

_We're not working out (we're not working out)_

_And you can't touch my brother and you can't keep my friends_

_And we're not working out, we're not working out_

_This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it'_

"M-Mochida?" She hiccupped.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I don't know what's wrong but—"Seiko cut the male short.

"Save i-it. Why are you even t-trying to help me? You've done nothing. Nothing, to ever help me."She snapped, her voice breaking a bit.

"Shinohara, all we want to do is help you! We want to figure out what's wrong and how Naomi and I can help!" Satoshi's voice was filled with desperation.

"Stay out of my life and get away from _my Naomi. _That's right. She's _mine._'

'_Seiko, what are you saying?! Stop! You know how much Naomi likes him!' _Her conscience screamed, but her brain was just too fuzzy to compute.

"S…Seiko…" He sniffled from the other line. "W-Why are you saying these things?!"

Satoshi was crying now, his face probably all red and puffy.

'_Well I hope I'm not mistaken by the news I heard from waking_

_And it's hard to say I'm shaken, by the choices that I make_

_And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say_

_Oh baby let me in_

_Oh baby let me in_

_Well I'll choose this life I've taken, never mind the friends I'm making_

_And I get a little shaken, because I live my life like this_

_And well I find it hard to stay, with the words you say_

_Oh baby let me in_

_Oh baby let me in'_

Another voice came through the phone and into Seiko's ears.

"Satoshi? Are you…what happened?"

"Just…you talk to her. You're _hers _apparently."

There was a static sound as the phone was passed to Naomi.

"N-Naomi? Is this you…?"

"Yes. It's me, Seiko. What…what are you not telling me? What is going on that you had to blow up and ignore our attempts to talk to you?!"

Seiko felt even more tears fall down her cheeks.

"I…I can't tell you Naomi. I'm sorry." She murmured.

"You're going to tell me. I'll be over soon."

The line went dead.

'_And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much_

_You'll invest yourself in me; we're not working out, _

_We're not working out_

_And you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends_

_And we're not working out, we're not working out_

_This time I mean it, never mind the times I've seen it_

_Never again, never, never again_

_(And you can cry all you want to, I don't care how much you'll invest yourself in me)_

_Ne... Never... never... never again _

_(And you can cry all you want to; I don't care how much you'll invest yourself)_

_Ne... Never... never... oh baby let me... Oh baby... oh baby_

_Oh baby let me in _

_Oh baby let me in _

_I'm knocking let me in _

_Oh baby let me in _

_Oh baby let me in _

_I'm knocking let me in _

_Oh baby let me in _

_Oh baby let me in'_

Her best friend arrived minutes later, flinging open the door to Seiko's bedroom.

The other girl hadn't bothered to try and move anything.

Her drugs laid out on the floor, the shards of glass from the mirror glinted across everything, and she still had the big bottle of vodka in her grasp.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…Naomi…really…"

"Cut the crap! Seiko…this is what you were hiding?! You could die from these things!" She motioned to the deathly objects lying around.

"I didn't…I didn't want to live…knowing you'd be his. I didn't want to!" Seiko flung herself onto Naomi's lap, sobbing.

"Oh…Seiko…you know that I'll always, always love you…I just…"She stroked Seiko's hair affectionately and sniffled.

"Were gonna get you help. But you have to promise me…promise me that you'll never do this again and I promise I won't ever leave or forget you."

Seiko sat up, wiping at her eyes.

"_**Never again. Promise."**_


	3. Drowning Lessons

_**Drowning Lessons**_

_**I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love**_

'_Without a sound I took her down_

_And dressed in red and blue I squeezed_

_Imaginary wedding gown_

_That you can't wear in front of me_

_A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell_

_As rice grains and roses fall at your feet_

_Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time_

_And then tomorrow we'll do it again_

_Tomorrow we'll do it again'_

"_Shinozaki?! Shinozaki!?"_ Yoshiki Kishinuma screamed, leaning over the murky water.

'_Come on Yoshiki. You can do it. Save her!' _

He scrunched up his face, holding his nose and diving in.

He couldn't see a thing past two feet and he could hardly breathe.

He resurfaced a few times for air, catching no sign of her, until his fingers brushed against a blue fabric.

'_I dragged her down I put her out_

_And back there I left her where no one could see_

_And lifeless cold into this well_

_I stared as this moment was held for me_

_A kiss goodbye, your twisted shell_

_As rice grains and roses fall at your feet_

_Let's say goodbye, the hundredth time_

_And then tomorrow we'll do it again_

_I never thought it'd be this way_

_Just me and you, we're here alone_

_And if you stay, all I'm asking for is_

_A thousand bodies piled up_

_I never thought would be enough_

_To show you just what I've been thinking_

_And I'll keep on making more_

_Just to prove that I adore_

_Every inch of sanity_

_All I'm asking for is, all I'm asking for is'_

Yoshiki pulled her up and out of the water, dragging her along to the locker room they had been in before.

"Please…please…" He whispered in between puffs of air.

Nothing.

She wasn't breathing anymore, she had turned a dangerous blue and she didn't have a pulse.

"A-Ayumi…no…god please…" He wept, throwing himself across her body.

"I'm so sorry…that I wasn't faster…I love you…"

'_C'mon_

_These hands stained red_

_From the times that I've killed you and then_

_We can wash down this engagement ring_

_With poison and kerosene_

_We'll laugh as we die_

_And we'll celebrate the end of things_

_With cheap champagne_

_Without, without a sound_

_And I wish you away_

_Without a sound_

_And I wish you away_

_Without a sound, without a sound_

_And I wish you away'_

He stop crying briefly, a plan formulating in his head.

Yoshiki stood, obviously not thinking as clear as he could have been, running to the pool again.

He took a final look around, smiling softly.

"I love you, Shinozaki."

And with that, he jumped in, letting the dirty water fill his ears, nose, and lungs.

He didn't resurface.

**A/N: This one was hard to write, so I apologize for crappy writing.**


End file.
